Their Christmas
by greensally
Summary: Happy holidays! A series of oneshots on how Cloud and Aeris spend thier Christmas together and what holiday antics the couple get into


Just something for the Christmas holidays, its going to be a series oneshots of how Cloud and Aeris spend their Christmas together

So I hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

---------------------------------------------------

Christmas Tree

Cloud sat in the living room on the massive sofa, he flicked through the tv bored out of his skull, nothing but Christmas specials, he suddenly felt someone wrap a scarf around his neck, looking up he saw it was Aeris wearing her own pink scarf and matching earmuffs.

He smiled at her, "What are you doing?" he said, Aeris kissed him on the nose, "Its two weeks till Christmas and you know what that means" she said, Cloud thought for a minute, "I really have to buy your Christmas present soon" he said with a grin, Aeris slapped his head playfully standing up straight.

"No silly we have to buy a tree! You can't have Christmas without a tree" she said tossing him his coat, "Comon I want to get a nice one" she said, Cloud slowly got up half way through a stretch, "Alright then if we have to..." Cloud pretending to be annoyed as he put on his jacket, Aeris giggled and opened the door.

When they arrived they were both greeted to the smell of pine, they were downtown in Midgar just across the street from the church, snow fell softly from the sky as fairy lights twinkled above them lighting up the dark night, Aeris rushed over to the first one she saw.

"What about this one?!" she said, Cloud laughed, "Aeris its only the first one we've seen, are you going to act like a five year old and want every one?" he asked raising an eyebrow, Aeris flicked snow at him from one of the trees branches.

Hand in hand they walked through the tree lot, there was tons of trees, small ones, tall ones, big wide ones that would take up a whole room, and skinny ones that would stand un-noticed in a corner of someones living room.

"Theres nothing here... we'll have to try tomorrow" Aeris said dissapointed, Cloud looked at her, he knew she loved Christmas and everything about it, he gripped her hand, Don't worry we'll find something even if it cost 500 gil!" he said, Aeris gave a little smile, "You mean it?" she asked, Cloud grinned and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, "You can count on me" he said as they came to the end of another row, both stopped when they stood in front of a tree, to someone else this might've just been a stupid squatty tree but to Cloud and Aeris it was perfect, it was the right height and it wasnt too fat... it was their tree.

Aeris ran over jumping up and down with excitment, "Cloud this is it! This is the one I know it!!" she said happily, Cloud seemed to think the same thing as he walked over beside her, "Your right" he said looking a tthe price tag tied to one of the branches, "And its not even expensive" he said, knowing his luck it would probably be something in the price range of 1000 gil but this one was only 150 gil.

"Its a Christmas miracle" he said, Aeris clapped but it was muffeled from her pink gloves, "Lets get it then!!" she said, Cloud nodded, "Lets go see if we can find someone to wrap it up for us... we have to buy a stand too" he said suddenly remembering, Aeris took his hand again, "Okay comon then!!" she said breaking into a run Cloud slipping slightly and followed her, "Careful Aeris theres ice on the ground!" he laughed at her over excitment.

But when they came back they were shocked to see their tree was gone, their perfect little tree had gone missing.

Both their jaws fell to the ground, "Where is it!! Oh no someone must have took it! Cloud they took our tree!!" Aeris said shaking him by the shoulders, he took her hands away, "Aeris calm down we'll find it" he said reassuringly, the guy they had come with to carry the tree for them sighed, "Are you buying a tree or not?" he asked, Aeris shussed him, "In a minute first we have to find it!" she said running off, "Comon Cloud we're on a mission!!" she said, Cloud watched her leave and then turned to the guy, giving him a weak smile he ran after her.

Aeris ran through the numerous rows of trees Cloud running after her dodging different people, "Aeris wait!!" he shouted, suddenly she skidded to a halt when her tree was standing right in front of her, rushing over she grabbed it, giving it a hug, "Your coming home with me!!" she said looking around making sure no one else was going to grab it.

Cloud came around a corner gasping for breath, "There you are... I see you found it" he said, Aeris nodded, her cheeks pink from running, "Lets get it home, I think our decorations are in the attic" she said with a smile like thier little fiasco had'nt happened.

When they got home they put their little tree in the living room beside the fireplace, Cloud rummaged through the attic for half an hour nearly getting stuck but eventually found the box with 'xmas decorations' written in Aeris' neat swirly handwriting.

They spent the evening sitting crossed legged on the floor both working on unraveling the tree lights, they sat across from each other and worked each end, Cloud had to smirk at Aeris' effort, her tounge stuck out with concentration as she unraveled the lights, she was having better sucess then him, he was just tangling them more and more.

Cloud had decided to just put up the other decorations as Aeris finished the lights, looking through the box a smile crept to his face when he found a certain decoration, the one him and Aeris had bought their first Christmas together, it was a little star, a silver star they had bought it in Rocket town, it didnt seem that special, it was'nt big enough to put on top of the tree but it was both thier favourite and every year it was given a special place at the top and to them it stood out above them all.

Aeris got up and wrapped her arms around Clouds waist as he held the star.

"So... where are we going to put it this year?" she said, Cloud thought for a moment and put it on a little branch on its own above all the other decorations, "How about that?" he asked, Aeris smiled as Cloud turned around, "Looks great" Aeris said with smile, Cloud kissed her, "I think it does too" he said as the little star twirled around sparkling from the light given from the warm fire.


End file.
